bellas nightmare
by amber-maexx
Summary: bella has a nightmare and edward is there to comfort her. one -hsot


One-shot

Bella's Nightmare

Bella's p.o.v.

I was waiting for edward return.I had spent a lovely day cooking with esme and seeing how she could cook quite good for someone who does not eat.I mean she makes things a lot fancier then i do for charlie each day!But she seemed to love how she could cook for someone who is now part of thier family. Even with victoria still causing trouble by wanting me dead, the trouble in seattle and me in danger again. It seemed as a way of protecting and looking after children. I still don't know how this family could want me to be a part of it. Especailly Edward as he is too perfect for a plain and simple person like me who is more like a danger magnet then a beautiful women who should be by his side.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I did not notice how edward was sat in the old rocking chair with a smirk on his face. I blushed as i found out that he probabley saw the train of emotions playing across my face. I got up making my way over to his waiting arms.I nestled into his embrace as he tightened his arms around me.I sighed as I was content in my soulmates if there was danger coming just around the corner.

"What are you thinking?"Edward's musical voice whispered in my ear.

"At how happy i am right at this moment even with..." I trailed off.

"Even with what,Bella?"he asked curiously

"With everything that is going on at the minute"I mumbled back.

Edward did not answer back but instead he took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down.I looked up at his face to see him pinching the bridge of his nose,clearly a sign of distress. I put my hands on his face so he would look at me . He grabbed my hands in his cool ones and held them close to his heart.

"Edward"I called to him. He lifted his eyes to me and looked in to mine. My heart reacted as usual by going at a faster pace then at normal.I forgot what was going on for a moment there,why edward was so upset.I even forgot my own name. Edward leaned in and kissed me on the forehead before holding me tight to his heart.

"I'm sorry,bella,I did not mean to make you upset" he whispered lovingly in my ear.

"I'm sorry for saying anything" I yawned

"Come on ,love, your tired. try to sleep." he replied. He cradled me his arms before laying me on my bed. He laid in bed with me in his arms and started to hum my lullaby.I was more tired then I thought and was out in a few seconds.

The Dream

_I somehow ended up in the scared me as me as a sense of deja-vu washed over me. I looked around for edward but he was not here. I tried calling him but my voice couldn't call him at all. Then I heard a noise behind me.I turned around to see nothing. I felt a wind so cold rush past me then and i try to scream. I started to run but not fast enough since I was suddenly thrown into a tree. I then saw my attackers face, red hair flying round and crimson red eyes blood-thirsty.I knew victoria had come back for me._

_She stood over me still leering at me but not making a single noise or sound. I was too afriad to scream for slowly leaned down towards me as if she was about to kiss me and went to bite my neck when she was flung off me._

_I looked over to see edward standing there with pure hatred in his eyes. He said no word but advanced slowly towards victoria. They both started to circle but not fully as edward would not let her near me. Then a deadly dance started and all i could see was blurs as they moved in vampire was dark here and I could see was quiet and silent for a while while they continued to fight. _

_Then a brillant light came through the trees and shone on the fight. Victoria hit edward as a spur of the moment thing and flung through the air. He was too far away from me and this frightened me. She stalked towards me and grabbed me by the neck. She tilted her head before biting me on the neck._

_I tried to scream but nothing came out._

End of Dream

"EDWARD,NOOOOOOOOOO!"I screamed at the top of my lungs. I started to cry,shake and I suddenley found it hard to breath.

Edwards p.o.v

Bella started to toss and turn in her started to scream but went heart was hammering too fast in her chest and her breathing came out in gasps. She thrashed in her bed and screamed for me.

"EDWARD,NOOOOOOOOOO!"She screamed very loud.

I ran over to her took her in my arms.I shook her and called her name but she wasnot awake yet.

"BELLA,WAKE UP!"I yelled at opened her eyes and looked around for a second before burying her head in my started to cry but managed to get her breathing under was like that for ten minutes before she had calmed down.

I hummed her lullaby while she was in my arms and gradually she fell asleep. I laid her down once more before laying down beside her and snuggling up to her.

My perfect bella.

**Review please.**

**I hope you like a bit of a one-off fluff between bella and edward.#**

**amber-maexxxx**


End file.
